Talking in Your Sleep (The Romantics song)
}} "Talking in Your Sleep" is a chart-topping hit song by Detroit rock band The Romantics. It was a #3 U.S. hit in early 1984 and became a UK hit in August that year for British band Bucks Fizz. It ultimately became a hit throughout the world. The song is in natural minor.Stephenson, Ken (2002). What to Listen for in Rock: A Stylistic Analysis, p.89. ISBN 978-0-300-09239-4. Song history The song appeared on the Romantics' 1983 album In Heat and was the Romantics' biggest chart hit, garnering substantial radio airplay and a million in US 45 RPM single sales. The song reached #3 - where it held for three weeks - on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in early 1984. It also went to #1 on the Hot Dance Club Play chart, as well as hitting the top of Billboard's Album Rock Tracks chart. In Australia, "Talking in Your Sleep" climbed to #14 on the Australian Singles Chart (Kent Music Report) Music video The song's music video, widely aired at the time on MTV and elsewhere, featured the band performing while surrounded by standing, but seemingly sleeping women who were dressed in lingerie, pajamas, and other sleepwear. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts }} Bucks Fizz version The single was unsuccessful in the UK, but in August 1984, the song became well-known when pop group Bucks Fizz covered it. This version reached No. 15 on the UK Singles Chart. It was produced by Andy Hill and featured on their fourth album, I Hear Talk.Rafaels and Stefans picturesbucksfizzearlyyears.co.uk - video shots The single was the group's first for nine months and became their biggest hit since "When We Were Young", a year previously. It was also released as a limited-edition EP, which included the live tracks "Twentieth Century Hero" and a cover of Chris de Burgh's "Don't Pay the Ferryman". The B-side, "Don't Think You're Fooling Me" was written and produced by band member Bobby G. Track listing 7" vinyl # "Talking in Your Sleep" (Canler / Skill / Palmar / Solley / Marinos) (4.18) # "Don't Think You're Fooling Me" (Bobby G) (3.50) 12" vinyl # "Talking in Your Sleep" (Extended Mix) (8.39) # "Don't Think You're Fooling Me" (3.50) Limited edition EP # "Talking in Your Sleep (4.18) # "Don't Think You're Fooling Me" (3.50) # "Twentieth Century Hero" (Live) (Andy Hill / Pete Sinfield) (3.20) # "Don't Pay the Ferryman" (Live) (Chris de Burgh) (3.56) Weekly charts Cui Jian version Chinese singer-songwriter Cui Jian covered the song on his 1985 album "'85回顧" ("'85 Review"/huígù). Other covers The Snoop Dogg song "Secrets" (featuring Kokane) from his 2009 album Malice n Wonderland borrows heavily from the original version both musically and lyrically. Canadian singer The Weeknd covered the chorus of this song in the song "Secrets" from his 2016 album, Starboy. References Category:1983 singles Category:1984 singles Category:The Romantics songs Category:Bucks Fizz (band) songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:1983 songs Category:RCA Records singles